


Hot as shit, fucking on all their husbands dicks.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), anti’s do not interact, quackity has wings that he doesn’t let people touch., schlatt has sensitive horns, techno has sensitive ears and tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity gets fucked by schlatt and Techno, no plot but it starts of with Quackity walking down a hallway and then techno and schlatt thinking he’s hot.
Relationships: Alexis Quackity/Jschlatt/Technoblade, Alexis Quackity/Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 435
Collections: Anonymous





	Hot as shit, fucking on all their husbands dicks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 how is your day/afternoon/night going?

Quackity strutted down the hallway, his shoes clacking on the ground. It was past midnight and he was tired, he had asked Schlatt for a day off but he was ignored and then sent off. (Though if he thought about it really hard then he could almost remember the smirk on his face) 

Even though he was tired he felt a small bit of pride and confidence. Schlatt had probably thought that he couldn’t get through all the tons and tons of paperwork in one night, but he did and it really paid off.

Quackity reached his door and sighed when he heard whispering inside, Schlatt must be drunk again. 

‘Schlatt?’ Quackity whispered as the door creaked open, the room was pitch black and heavy breathing was coming from his left.

‘Schlatt are you okay?’ Quackity creeped into the room and squinted his eyes, he could almost see a figure standing in his room. How odd.

‘Schlatt what are you-‘ Quackity’s hands located the light switch and as he was about to turn it on he felt two large hands grab his shoulders and shove him against the wall.

Quackity shrieked and was about to pull out his axe until he felt hot breath hitting his nose, the rancid smell of smoke and mints was horrible and he nearly doubled over coughing.

‘Quackity?’ Schlatt exhaled his name like he was breathless and Quackity noticed that he was not next to his face anymore, but he was whispering next to his ear.

‘Schlatt, buddy, let’s get you to bed.’ Quackity laughed it off as he tried moving away, only to feel his head bump against something sharp. Schlatt turned on the light switch and Quackity saw his large, curvy horns nearly hit his head again.

‘I don’t wanna sleep Quackity. I’m not drunk.’ Schlatt murmured and he lifted one of his hands to hold Quackity’s chin, making them maintain eye contact.

‘S-Schlatt?’ Quackity was unsure of what the president meant, though he could think of a few things. 

‘I want you Quackity.’ Schlatt pressed his knee in between Quackity’s legs and leaned in kissing his lips and pulling back to check that Quackity was okay with this.  
Quackity’s gasp in delight was enough evidence for him to go back to kissing Quackity. Schlatt broke away from the intense kiss to lick and bite up Quackity’s neck, the hickeys and bites he left we’re sending sparks of pleasure circling his body and hardening his dick.

Quackity’s head was thrown back and he was whimpering as Schlatt slowly unbuttoned both of their shirts for them to have more access. Schlatt grabbed Quackity’s hair and tugged him down, noting about how Quackity’s eyes rolled into the back of his head before pulling him into a rough kiss. Quackity opened his eyes for a second and pulled back, wanting to say something but the person by the window caught his eye.

Techno was standing at the window, hand moving downwards to where he couldn’t see and he was just staring at them both with wide eyes. He obviously came here for something and didn’t expect to see this and on any other occasion Quackity would be embarrassed but...this was different. Quackity felt a small spike of pleasure go through him at the thought of Technoblade watching him get marked up and jerking off on it.

Quackity looked lustfully at him before attacking Schlatt’s neck and stroking his horns, the look Techno gave him was worth it. Techno gazed at them and licked his lips, Quackity had half a mind to walk up to the window and drag him in.

Schlatt whined in a high pitch voice as he felt two hands stroke his horns gently, the feeling shot bolts of arousing pleasure down his head to the sparks in his toes. It felt like a tease but felt so so amazing. 

‘Mmmh, Quackity’ Schlatt groaned at a particular bite on his neck, Quackity sucked on it to hear that filthy moan that left Schlatt’s mouth. 

Quackity pulled away and glanced at Techno once more, motioning him to come in. Schlatt looked at the window but Techno was already gone.

‘Would you like to have another person join?’ Quackity licked up his neck and hoped that Techno would help him ruin Schlatt.

‘Oh shit, yes!’ Schlatt cried out as quackity nipped his neck and left trails of hickeys.

Schlatt nodded feverishly at having another bed partner.

‘Techno and I will have so much fun ruining you, whore.’ Quackity muttered into his ear, hoping to get a moan out of it.

Schlatt felt a boiling of dominance and pleasure bubble in his body, he wasn’t submissive. Quackity would be the one begging for dick, not him.

‘Heh, Quackity are you sure you aren’t the submissive one here?’ Techno was leaning against the door frame before walking in and shedding his cloak, he looked at Schlatt approvingly and a silent deal was made between them.

‘No!’ Quackity chuckled and pushed up against Schlatt, going over to Techno. 

‘Quackity you are the slut here.’ Techno agreed with Schlatt and before Quackity knew it, he was being hugged tightly by Techno.

‘Techno what-‘ Quackity started laughing until he felt his pants being unbuckled and Schlatt’s breath in front of him. He was being sandwiched.

Quackity felt Schlatt’s naked body in front of his and Techno’s clothes hitting the floor, he was squashed between two hard naked men. 

‘Gonna fill you up sweetheart.’ Schlatt whispered into his ear, popping open a bottle of lube before getting on his knees, preparing to finger him.

‘Gonna stuff my cock in your mouth, while Schlatt fucks you.’ Techno whispers into his other ear, shivers went down his spine as he wishfully imagined about that scene.

Quackity reached his arms behind him and petted Techno’s ears and received a low grumble in return and a roll of the hips. His ears were very sensitive and the feeling of being gently caressed was very pleasurable. Techno tumbled slowly and deeply again as he felt a rub against his ears.

Schlatt squirted lube on his fingers and moved Quackity’s legs further apart, Techno was holding him up with one hand as the other teased his nipples.

‘Schlatt’s gonna fuck you real good.’ Techno twisted a nipped gently and Quackity cried out, legs wobbling dangerously.

‘I’ll fuck you so so good.’ Schlatt teased as he eased a single finger in Quackity’s tight tight hole, the pain was sore but Techno’s deep gravelly voice made him quiver and moan. God, his dirty talk was so hot. Schlatt was easing a second finger into him when he felt a hand on his balls and he squawked in exclamation. that was a very sensitive spot. Technoblade rubbed and fondled with one ball while Quackity cried out at the extra pleasure.

Schlatt was fingering him with three fingers now, he could hear squelching and felt his dick throb with how bad he wanted to bend Quackity over a table and fuck him brainless. Techno stopped the friction and he slumped down against the wall, dragging Quackity down with him.

‘W-what?’ Quackity was confused until he felt the fingers that were pressing into him pull out. 

Quackity struggled out of Techno’s arms and turned so he was facing Techno, Quackity was on his knees and arms as he waited for Schlatt to start fucking him. Quackity moaned in delight as he heard a wet noise of Schlatt pumping his cock with lube, he let out little grunts before placing his hands on Quackity’s hips and placing himself behind him.

‘We need a safe word.’ Techno looked at Quackity hurriedly, his thighs trembling in anticipation. His cock was throbbing and he felt little flutters of pleasure that were nearly enough to send him into a spiral of heavenly feelings.

‘Ravine’ Quackity looked back at Schlatt expectantly and sighed in relief when he felt the head pressing against his hole.

Techno grabbed Quackity’s hair and yanked him down, Quackity’s hips flinching back at the unexpected pleasure and taking more of Schlatt’s dick. The three of them groaned and Quackity hiccuped, tears running down his face from the pleasure he so badly needed.

‘Techno, Schlatt, please fuck me! use me! Please-‘ Quackity begged, voice sounding like a broken disc, so wrecked and needy.

Schlatt couldn’t wait any longer and he pushed all the way in, Quackity’s mouth making the O shape in a silent scream. Techno fisted Quackity’s hair and dragged him forwards and down towards his aching dick.

Techno bucked his hips in pleasure as he felt little licks at the slit of his dick, Quackity pulling back and moaning as Schlatt slowly pounded into him from behind. 

Schlatt sped up and began to roughly fuck Quackity who was choking and begging on Techno’s dick like the good whore he is.

Techno grabbed his hair again and started face fucking him, that feeling of control over powering him and making him buck up uncontrollably which sent him over the edge, letting go of Quackity’s hair to try and muffle the sounds and squeals he was making. Schlatt pounded into him from the back and Quackity popped off Techno’s dick, come dripping from his mouth as he moaned sexily. The sight alone was enough to send vibrations to Techno’s dick, he could feel himself get hard again.

Schlatt groaned at the tightness and was beginning to get sloppy with his moves, he sped up and came inside of Quackity a few minutes later, both of them moaning seductively before Schlatt passed out, the after glow was so overwhelming that he fell asleep.

Quackity was panting, he felt disappointed when he felt come drip out of his hole and whined as tears gathered in his eyes.

‘I’ll fix that, baby’ Techno seized Quackity’s arms and twisted him around.

Quackity moaned as he felt Technos dick enter his hole and he wailed when they heard the squelching sound of Lube and Schlatt’s come. Techno went rough, still twitching from his last orgasm and only lasted a few minutes, roughly fucking into him and abusing his weak prostate, Quackity was so loudly moaning and bucking his hips up into air, the pleasure enough to send them both driving over the edge, bathing in their high.

The piglin hybrid lifted Quackity up and sat him deep on his cock, it would be a substitute plug until he found one. Quackity grabbed a bright pink one off from the dresser and handed it to Technoblade who set him down on the bed and pulled out swiftly, replacing it with the plug as to not spill any come.

Quackity felt himself become far away with the world and he fell asleep after feeling a warm rag on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> istg if anti’s find this i will just laugh. (also this should be clear but NEVER share this work to any creator, I will delete immediately.)


End file.
